Luna's Descent
by fandomgirl8897
Summary: This story takes place before and after Luna is banished. Luna will change from a modern princess, to an angered nightmare. Celestia must make a terrible sacrifice to save Equestria. I do not own the characters! They are part of Hasbro and DHX. For those who are waiting for Broken heart club, I will post an announcement very soon.


Luna lay in the meadows outside their castle, listening to the birds chirp and soaking in the beautiful sunshine. Today Tia was to announce the Summer Sun Celebration coming up in a week. Celestia of course would be the center of attention, as Luna always believed. Lately, Luna has been feeling sad and angered that no one has even talked to her or thanked her for her moon's beauty or the stars that gleamed all different constellations. All the ponies in Equestria only care about Tia's sun and how she helps the ponies get what they need. " _One day,"_ Luna thought, " _One day I will be the adored princess."_

It was tea time in the castle for the two sisters, which made Celestia very joyful. She loved spending time with Luna. The tea room looked even prettier today. It shined of gold silk curtains, with saphire painted walls, and had a pearl white tea set to go along with it.

Luna came in ten minutes late to the tea meeting, which concerned Celestia. Her patterns of walking changed each step. Some were clumsy steps, others varried in marches.

"Luna, is everything okay?," You seem a little, well, out of the loop."

Luna stared at her sister calmly as she got onto the chair and took a sip of her tea.

"Sister, I know you do not like it when I ponder the thoughts of lowering the sun a little earlier, but I couldn't help but think of it," Luna said.

Celestia sighed at her comment. She knew where this conversation would be going. It almost happens everyday. When Celestia gets all the praise, Luna can't help but think of herself and ask about a lowering of the sun earlier, and the moon to go up and shine brighter than anything , so the ponies of Equestria can see it and adore it.

"Luna I know you want the moon to come up earlier, but I just can't do it," Celestia said. "The ponies want to witness the sun much more so they can get their jobs done in daylight, and enjoy themselves in relaxation by feeling the sun's warmth when taking naps."

"Oh but Tia!," Luna whined, "The ponies of Equestria can do that stuff in my night as well!" "They can have a cool breeze while they work, and they can relax by sleeping or gazing at the stars I put my hard work into!"

Celestia could not take this nonsence no longer. She was done with the complaining and cries for her moon, this was the last straw.

"LUNA!," "This is enough!" "I know your night means all of Equestria to you, but I will not have you complain no longer for your _precious_ night!" Celestia exclaimed. "Next time we have tea time, don't come coming in here with this whining attitude of yours."

With that, Celestia walked away from the tea room, and didn't even look back.

Luna looked at her unfinished tea and then at Tia's. Her eyes started to water and a tear streamed down her face. Her wishes were turned down once again. The anger inside her soon builded up and she rose from her seat. Once she got off from her seat, she kicked the tea table with her back legs, and tea fell from everywhere, while the pearl white tea set shattered across the room. Luna wasn't going to play games any longer, she wasn't even going to go to the Summer Sun Celebration.

It was three more days until the Summer Sun Celebration was going to begin, and Luna still kept her oath of not appering in the festival. The celebration didn't even need her. She would just be in the background, as everypony as always would cheer and shout for Celestia.

Luna was at a hill top near a deserted cave that held small, elegant gems. This was her favorite spot in Equestria since no one would come along the place she was at. Today was a special day for Luna, but nopony seems to know what it was. Only Luna knew. Today was Luna's birthday.

Back then, Luna and Celestia would celebrate her birthday by flying in the air, and touching the clouds. The royal chefs would prepare a special birthday cake just for Luna and Tia, nopony else was allowed to eat it. The best part of Luna's birthday would be when Tia allowed her to raise the moon at 4:30 PM! It was the best thing she could ever have.

Nowadays, Luna's birthday consists of staying in her room, doing absolutely nothing. Maybe just some diary entries on how her life sucks and how much she wants to be the only princess.

But today, Luna actuly felt like celebrating her birthday a little. Luna decided to fly back to the castle and enjoy her birthday instead of mourn it. Her first stop would be to the royal chef, and ask for the special birthday cake.

"Good day Creme Cake, would you mind making the special celebration cake today?," Luna asked.

"Ah, Princess Luna, I have not seen you for the while. Of course I can make the cake, who shall I make it out to?" Creme Cake said in her Prance accent.

Luna was shocked! How could Creme Cake forget her birthday?! Ponies in the castle must have marked the date or something. Did they all just forget?

"Um, well Creme Cake, it is my birthday today, don't you remember?," Luna said, "You always baked a cake for us when it was my birthday, it was the special one that I loved."

"Oh miss Luna, I do apologize," Creme Cake said. "I seem to have forgotten today was your special day."

Luna frowned. Her only so called friend had forgotten her own birthday. Must have been Celestia's fault with all the ponies adoring her lately.

"You know what, don't even bother making it. It's just a stupid birthday cake that means all of Equestria to me," Luna sighed.

Luna then walked away, not even hearing what Creme Cake said to her in the distance.

Later that night, after Luna had raised the moon, a knock was heard at her room's door. When she opened the door, a box was there, with a little peice of parchment paper that said, "To Luna." Luna opened it and saw that it was her special celebration cake. It looked just the same as it was with its dark blue icing layers of 3, and the white ribboning around it. The little cresent moon statue was on top of the cake, which was her favorite part. Luna smiled and took it in her room, and taking a bite. It soften in her mouth and tasted like a sea of cake batter and sugar. Luna then went to bed and hummed a lullaby she made up for herself, even though she was supposed to awake for the night.

Today was the Summer Sun Celebration, and everypony was getting ready for the festivities. Celestia rushed about the castle, making sure the list of things needed were taken care of. The last thing on the list Tia hated to do was ask for the moon to be raised at 9:00 PM, not 7:00 PM like it always is.

Celestia walked up to Luna's room nervous that she would not answer, or she would yell at her for the decision she made. Celestia knocked on the door and waited for a minute to hear the door open.

Luna came out with a face of pure hatred. Luna snapped a reply at Tia of, "What do _you_ want?"

"Luna I came here to ask you for a favor for the Summer Sun Celebration,'' Celestia said.

"What is the favor?," Luna said.

Celestia sighed. "Luna, I need you to raise the moon at 9:00 tonight instead of 7:00 since the festivities are all during the day."

Luna's eyes widened and then she turned to Tia and started to holler old Equestrian language to her sister in great anger and rage.

"THOGH WHAT IDEA IS THAT TO BE BESTOWED UPON YOUR ROYAL, DISGUSTING LIPS!," Luna yelled.

Her anger was going to explode greatly if Celestia did not leave imedietly.

Tia was scared. Luna never talked like that anymore. She was going out off control.

"Luna I need to have the moon raised that late because that's how much I can fit in for a whole day with sun!" Celestia exclaimed.

Luna just stared at her with an angered expression and told her to leave.

Celestia asked her to do it once again and then left with tears in her eyes. On the other whoove though, Luna just felt pure rage and anger. Tonight, there will be only one princess in Equestria, and that princess will be Luna.

It was halfway with the Summer Sun Celebration and things were great. All the ponies enjoyed the activities.

Luna sat on her porch outside her room, ready to take action. When the clock scruct 4:30 PM, she would raise the moon, and never let it down.

It was now 4:20 PM, 10 minutes before Celestia would be begging on her back legs for Luna to stop and give her the only-one princess title.

"A quick stop in my room," Luna said to herself.

She stood in the middle of her room, thinking of all the hatred she has been tourtured with, all the ponies who didn't know who she was, Creme Cake forgetting her own birthday, all the ponies who only cheered for Tia.

That's when a spark ignited in Luna. Her eyes glowed a shimmering white, and her horn's light blue magic aura zaped everywhere around her room. The desk broke into a million peices, the floorboards opened up and craked, her glass windows shattered. The only things left still standing were Luna's bed and ceiling. Luna kicked the bed with her fore and back legs, making it a jumbled mess. Her ceiling was brought down in different section from a hard stomp on the ground.

Luna breathed heavily, witnesing the act she just played in her then walked to the Sister's Throne Room, where the fun was going to accel massively.

Luna saw Tia come into the room the same time she did. Luna quickely flew behind one of the throne chairs, to suprise Celestia.

"Phew, I need at least a ten minute break,'' Celestia said.

But once Tia was about go up to the steps that lead to her chair, Luna stopped her.

"Not another step," Luna said.

Celestia looked at Luna in suprise. Luna looked emotionless, like she was in a daydream that would never end.

"Luna what's the matter?," "I just would like to sit in my throne chair please, it's been a long day." Celestia said.

"Did you really excpect me to sit idely by why they all basked in your precious light?'' Luna said to Celestia sternly.

"Luna, what ever do you mean by this sister dear, I have to do my duty of raising the sun!," Tia explained.

Luna was done. She could not take Tia anymore. She snapped at the most perfect of times. She bellowed at the top of her lungs. It was as if to say a final goodbye.

"There can only be one princess in Equestria, and that princess WILL BE ME!," Luna yelled.

It was a fuzzy moment of life and death. Her body changed when the moon rose at it's earleist time. Her memory only consisted of destroying Celestia, and the night to last forever.

"Luna, I will not fight you, you must lower the moon, IT IS YOUR DUTY!," Celestia exclaimed.

"Luna?," questioned the mare. "I am Nightmare Moon!." "I have but one royal duty now, TO DESTROY YOU!, '' Nightmare Moon said.

A beam of her magic lazered to Tia, which she had missed the target.

The fight between the two sisters was rampage and fear. Luna, or now Nightmare Moon would use her energy greatly every time Celestia got close to her reach. Celestia was scared and almost in tears. She never knew until now how much Luna wanted to have her moon sparkle around Equestria.

It was one hit that took Celestia down hard. She was unconsious for a minute. When she regained herself from the blow, she saw she was at the castle's garden. Here, was a powerful magical source, that could stop anything. Even her own sister.

The Elements Of Harmony were going to be used on her sister, sending her to the moon for 1,000 years.

The magic in the elements, sprung Tia from her great fall. She rose high in the air as Nightmare Moon waited for her arrival. They both used their strongest energy blast, even though one was greater than the other.

Tears stung Celestia's face, her white coat gleaming from the major energy that was produced from the elements.

Before Luna was zapped to the moon, Celestia whispered some words as the blast took Luna's soul away: "Please sister, forgive me for being so blind."

Luna awoke in utter pain. It felt as if her whole body was broken. Blood dripped down her nose, as she tried to stand up. She wasn't in Equestria anymore, she was on the moon. One of her most favorite things in all of Equestria, turned out to be her least favorite.

Hot tears streamed down her face. She cried so hard. She wanted to be an only princess, but look where that got her. She got up from her massive crater she produced and walked the moon.

Her life was now a complete mess. Nopony could ever love her and appreciate what she could do. Tia betrayed her. Tia sent her to the moon for 1,000 years!

Luna looked at Equestria and started to cry again. The clouds of Equestria somehow formed the head of Celestia. Her heart shattered, as well as everything else in Luna.

There was nothing left for her to love.

"I-I tried everypony, I-I really t-t-tried!," Luna cried.

All that was left in Luna was depression,tears,and darkness.

"I will n-never _love anypony_ ever a-a-agai-in."


End file.
